


Under The Moon

by hoffkk



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M, Homecoming Dance, Multi, Starry Night, lucaya - Freeform, under the moon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 10:39:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4176756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoffkk/pseuds/hoffkk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alone and bored at the homecoming dance, Maya decides to people watch, but Lucas has other ideas, which leads to Maya feeling things she never expected to feel, especially for Ranger Rick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under The Moon

**Author's Note:**

> First Lucaya fic, and possibly the last. I'm a hardcore Joshaya shipper at heart, but my best friend loves Lucaya, so I promised I would write her a Lucaya based story. Not gonna lie, writing this pained me a little, but it turned out cute, nonetheless. Hope you enjoy it!

The homecoming dance was as pretty as a picture.  The school's gymnasium was all decked out in twinkly lights and papier-mâché stars.  There was even a giant moon hanging from the center of the room, completing the "Starry Night" theme.  The only thing that felt out of place was Maya herself as she sat alone on the bleachers watching the different couples dance, laugh, and be merry.

Maya just wasn't interested in school dances, they weren't her thing.  So, when the posters first went up about homecoming, she couldn't have cared less.  However, Riley got super excited and insisted they all go together as a group.  That way, no one had to worry about not having a date.  Though Maya had tried to argue and bail on the idea, Riley was adamant that she would not, under any circumstances, let her best friend miss her first homecoming.  So, Maya reluctantly agreed and let Riley plan out everything, even their outfits, which is how she found herself dressed like Cinderella's kid sister with her straightened, blonde hair pulled half up and her body clad in a short, blue, strapless dress that flared out at the bottom.  Riley got some basic looking dresses for cheap from a thrift shop, then bedazzled them herself to give them some pizzazz.  She added silver beads to the edges of Maya's dress and used gold ones to decorate the top half of her own little white sheath number.  While Riley matched her dress with some sparkly gold heels, she paired Maya's look with some sparkly silver converse style wedges, which she claimed to have also gotten from the thrift store, but Maya wasn't buying it.  They were too nice looking, plus Riley was a terrible liar.  So, she made a mental note to thank Mr. and Mrs. Matthews for shedding out some extra cash for their shoes.

However, even though Maya looked good, she didn't really feel good.  She was bored, and so she decided to sit and people watch for a while.  Scanning the dance floor, she smiled as Riley's long, curly hair bobbed about as she stumbled around, while the rest of the crew tried to teach her the Electric Slide.  Riley wasn't very graceful, to say the least, so the whole thing was quite comical.

After a couple of minutes, the song faded into a slower beat, turning into John Legend's "All Of Me" and everyone began to couple up, including Farkle and Smackle, Zay and Missy, and Riley and Lucas.  As Maya watched Riley sway back and forth with her favorite huckleberry, she let out a sigh, suddenly feeling a little depressed.  Confused by the feeling, she shrugged it off and dug her cell phone out of her silver clutch, deciding she would kill time by checking her social media apps.

She had checked her Twitter and Facebook feeds and had just started reblogging some posts on Tumblr when a voice interrupted her.

"Having fun over here?"  Lucas drawled, standing in front of Maya.

"A blast."  She said sarcastically, giving a fake smile before going back to her phone.  When she looked downward, Maya caught a glimpse of his shoes.  He was wearing cowboy boots, probably to match the bolo tie he was also sporting.  Maya smiled mischievously.  She was so not letting this one go.  "Nice boots, Sundance."  She quipped.  "Did Maw get them purdy thangs from the little old corner store down yonder?"  She added in a ridiculous sounding southern accent.

Lucas just smiled back and replied, "I reckon, she did.  Thanks for noticing."

Maya's smile fell, and she glared at him as she responded, "I _will_ break you one of these days, Ranger Rick."

"Looking forward to it, Miss Hart." He winked.  "Now how about we go cut a rug and show these people on the dance floor how it's done?"  Lucas asked gesturing to the dance floor over his shoulder with his thumb.

"Yeah, I'm gonna pass.  Why don't you go find Riley?"  Maya brushed him off, tucking her phone back into her clutch.

"Aw, c'mon."  Lucas fake whined.  "Don't be such a clutterbucket."  He teased her, bringing up an embarrassing family name belonging to Maya's great grandmother.

Maya stood and grabbed him by the bolo tie playfully as she said, "You wanna tango with me, Hop-a-long?"

"I was thinking more of a stand and sway type of thing, but that works too." He flirted.  At least, Maya thought he was flirting.  His response definitely caused a funny feeling in her stomach like the one she usually got when she flirted with someone she liked.  Wait, was that what was happening?  Were they actually flirting?  Did she actually like Lucas?  Maya was confused yet excited by the thought.

"You really wanna dance with me?"  Maya questioned, releasing her hold on his tie to smooth out her dress, feeling a little self-conscious.  Boys never gravitated toward her like they did Riley, probably because of the tough girl front Maya put up to protect herself, but Lucas seemed to see right through it.  This annoyed her, and yet for some reason made her like the boy even more.

"Of course I do.  I even requested a special song for you."  Lucas winked just as the music began to change.  The beat picked up a little but the song was still a ballad.  Not just any ballad though, a twangy, country ballad.

Maya smiled and rolled her eyes before holding out a hand and replying, "Alright, cowboy, lead the way."

Lucas's grin doubled in size as he threaded his fingers through hers and pulled her towards the dance floor.  Once in the middle of the floor, directly under the glittery crescent moon, he turned around and pulled her in close, placing his hands on her waist as she put hers on his shoulders.  They locked eyes and began swaying back and forth.  Maya's heart began to race the song went on.  She had never been this close to a guy for so long.  It was weird, but in a good way.  Just like the way Lucas was looking at her right now, like she was his own personal homecoming queen or something.  Maya would never admit it aloud, but she liked him looking at her like that.  She also liked having his arms around her.  It made her feel safe and warm.

Maya began to get lost in his eyes, when she realized what was happening.  _I do not have a thing for Bucky McBoing-Boing._ She tried to convince herself, reverting her gaze to his bolo tie, which was closer to eye level than his eyes actually were.  Needing a distraction, Maya focused on the song lyrics.

" _She’s as bright as the Dallas sky._  
She always holds her head up high.  
She loves the company of her family.  
She has faith in God’s greater plan.  
She trusts I’m a good man.  
And that’s why I’ll always believe  
She’s like Texas, and she likes me."

She smiled as she processed the words, then quirked a brow up at Lucas who was already staring at her with his own smile.

"I'm like Texas, am I?" She asked.

"Yes, ma'am." He gave a single head nod as he spoke.

"Okay, stop with cowboy voice already."  Maya commanded, giving him a look.

"Why, whatever do you mean?"  Lucas feigned innocence.

" _Lucas_."  She warned with her "don't mess with me" tone.

"Yeah, okay."  He said quickly in his normal speaking voice, sounding a little afraid, making Maya smirk a little.

After a moment, the smirk faded and she sighed, looking at his tie again.

"What?"  Lucas asked, concern in his voice.  "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine.  It's just..."  Maya trailed off collecting her thoughts.  "Why did you wanna dance with me, Lucas?"

"Because it's homecoming, a time for dancing and having fun, and you weren't doing either over there in the bleachers."  He explained, nodding toward the direction they had just come from not too long ago.

"Hey, I may not have been dancing, but I _was_ having fun on my phone."  She lied, not wanting his pity.

"Riiiiight."  Lucas retorted in a sarcastic tone.  "That's why you were scowling at it."

She rolled her eyes in response, then pressed on by asking, "So, you felt bad for me?  That's why you pulled me out here?"

"No, I pulled you out here to dance because I like you."  Lucas stated simply.

Maya's eyes went wide for a second.  Recovering quickly, she just eyed his face a moment, trying to read his expression and determine if he just meant like or if he meant _like_ -like.  Much to her dismay, Maya couldn't tell, so she decided she would just ask him, but before she could, Lucas spoke again.

"And to honor my promise."  He affirmed.

She looked at him quizzically and inquired, "What promise?"

"I promised myself that tonight I would dance under the moon with the prettiest girl here."  He smiled down at her.

"Oh." Maya replied, not knowing what else to say.

"Looks like my promise if officially fulfilled."  Lucas stated after a short pause to make sure she understood what he was saying.

"Good."  She smiled, then pulled herself in a bit closer and laid her cheek against his chest.

They rocked back and forth for another minute or so in that same position until the song ended.  They pulled apart as the next song kicked on, putting a good two feet between them.  They smiled awkwardly at each other as they bobbed their heads to the lyrics of the new song.

 _"Oh don't you dare look back_  
Just keep your eyes on me.  
I said you're holding back,  
She said--"

Just then, Riley and Farkle came up on either side of Maya and shouted the rest of lyrics in her face simultaneously as they grabbed onto her arms.

"SHUT UP AND DANCE WITH ME!"  They sang loudly and off tune.

Maya scrunched up her face as a reflex when they shouted at her, but couldn't help but smile.  Riley then grabbed Maya's hand and twirled herself around, while Farkle and Lucas did the robot.  Zay and Smackle suddenly came through the group doing an overly dramatic version of the tango, but stopped once they were in the middle of everyone.  They all laughed and began jumping up and down, dancing all kinds of crazy, except for Maya.  She just stood there a moment, then shrugged.  _What the heck? If you can't beat em'..._ She said silently to herself, not finishing the well known expression, before spinning around in circles and singing the chorus of the song.  Watching her, Lucas smiled brightly and made his way through his friends to dance next to Maya. "Having fun over here?"  Lucas repeated his words from earlier, shouting over the music to be heard.

"A blast!" She yelled back, also using her words from before, but this time she _really_ meant them.  Lucas was right.  Homecoming was a time for dancing and having fun, so that is exactly what she did for the rest of the night.  Maya danced and sang and laughed and had fun with her crazy, wacky group of friends...and she loved every minute of it.

**Author's Note:**

> So, what did you think?  
> Please feel free to comment and let me know!  
> You are also welcome to check out my other works as well as my tumblr page, which is also found under hoffkk. :)
> 
> p.s. I apologize for any errors you may have found. Okay, bye!


End file.
